With the development of display technology, Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED) have been increasingly applied in high performance display devices for their features of self-luminescence, fast response, wide viewing angle and etc.
In the related art, an OLED display panel generally includes an anode, a light-emitting unit and a cathode formed on a basal substrate. Specifically, the light-emitting unit may include an electron transport layer, a light-emitting layer and a hole transport layer. When voltages are applied to the anode and the cathode, electrons may be transferred from the cathode to the light-emitting layer through the electron transport layer, and holes may be transferred from the anode to the light-emitting layer through the hole transport layer. The electrons and holes meet in the light-emitting layer and recombine to form excitons. Excitons can transfer energy to the light-emitting molecules in the light-emitting layer under the action of an electric field, to enable the light-emitting molecules to emit visible light.